Confession
by Ken Alexandere de Marquis
Summary: A short one-shot. Hinata sits at the training ground, where Naruto first trained with Kakashi, until Naruto shows up. She confesses her feelings toward him. What's Naruto's answer? Read and find out.


A navy-blued head girl wearing a black shirt and khaki pants, with the head-protector with the symbol of the Hidden-Leaf village around her neck, was sitting down on the ground with her back leaned against on one of the three logs, which were standing up vertically, thinking of one person she desires the most… Naruto. She wanted to say how much she loved him, but she can't… she couldn't get the words right out of her mouth, every time she's with him, she blushes and she gets all tongued tied. Naruto, on the other hand doesn't, like Hinata. He has a crush on girl name Sakura, one of his teammates, but Naruto couldn't take a hint that she doesn't like him back, even through all the pain she gives to him, Naruto thinks she's just pretending she doesn't like him because she's too afraid to admit her true feelings about him, he can't take a hint that she likes his rival Uchiha Sasuke, yet another teammate of his. Naruto finally saw the truth when Sasuke and Sakura started dating a week ago, Naruto heart was broken he couldn't eat, nor sleep, nor he couldn't keep up with his training which is why Jiraiya, the Pervert - Sennin is pushing Naruto too hard. Hinata sat there looking up at the sky and watch as the clouds drift by thinking of Naruto. Silence hung over Hinata. The silence was broken by someone's footsteps, she looked at the direction where the noise was coming from and saw Naruto walking toward her with his hands behind the back of his head.

"Man…. today was harsh than yesterday..." he said sadly. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and saw, in front of him, Hinata sitting down and also looking up at him "Hi Hinata" he greeted.

She began to blush, and connect her index fingers together and twiddle them. "Naruto-kun...hi"

"So, how's it going Hinata"

"Ok, I guess…" she said

"Is, okay if I sit down"

Her face was crimson red. Naruto sitting next to her? What an honor! She nodded. Naruto sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. Silence fell upon them. After a few moments of silence she drew her attention to Naruto and break the silence "I see you've been training hard lately" she said to him as she notice his shirt damped with his sweet, a few bruises here and there, and blood coming out of small and large cuts.

"Yeah... Pervert - Sennin is pushing me too hard." He replied.

"I see"

"It's hard for me to focus now because of that...that..."

"You don't have to say no more Naruto - Kun I know what you mean by 'that' "

Boy, he's still not over it? That's something new. Usually he would be cheered up by now and be the old Naruto that likes to play pranks, and mess with the Hokage. Naruto began to grow sad and sighed "I guess I'll just remain single throughout life. No one likes me because of what I am... The Nine Tails..." his voice grew hoarse and he felt like breaking down.

"Naruto - kun... That's not true" said Hinata

"Oh come on Hinata... you know its true..." said Naruto sadly.

'Say it' she told herself 'NOW!' "I like you Naruto – Kun," she said to him. Now here face is red like a tomato. She continued on. "Naruto – Kun I'm not saying that so I can cheer you up…. Am saying that because it's for real… I really do like you more than a friend more than anything" she threw herself on him holding him tightly not wanting to let go of him "Naruto - Kun I love you… I liked you for a long time"

"Why would you love me? Are you forgetting that am the Nine Tails? The one who attacked Konoha twelve years ago, the one that everyone despises..."

"Do you remember when we were kids?" she asked him and he nodded. "Remember the playground that we use to go to?" he nodded again. "Everyone in the playground wouldn't want to play with me, I asked everyone if they could, but they ignore me. So I sat on the seesaw all alone until you came and play with me. I fell in love with you in an instant. There were at times when people pick on me and you were there to back me up, you were there to comfort me when I was all sad and depressed. I always love your pranks you pull. I laugh at them all. Especially when you turned into a naked girl and flashed Iruka-Sensi with the form's nude." Naruto smiled and remember that moment. Boy did a lot of blood flushed out of him like a geyser. "Naruto - kun I don't care if you're the demon that means nothing to me. The only thing that matter is that I'm with you" She threw herself on him. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"Hinata I" Hinata cut off Naruto by pressing her lips against his. Hinata broke the kiss and looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes and cupped his right cheek.

"Hinata...I...I..."

"Yes Naruto – kun" she said.

Naruto cupped her right cheek and brush his lips against hers, they kissed each other, savoring the moment, they broke the kiss and sat there in each others arms, looking into the distance as the wind blew. Naruto fell asleep and Hinata didn't mind as long as she has Naruto's with her. She stroke his hair idly and fell asleep as well. Both slept together, no one found them nor disturbed them. When the sun started to set that day, Naruto walked Hinata home and kissed her goodnight and left. Hinata went to bed that night thinking of one boy in her mind. She went to sleep a few minutes later, for she was still tired, and started todream of him. She can't wait to see him tomorrow... _I love you Naruto-sama_

_Goodnight night Hinata-chan_


End file.
